Bonded
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Part 4 in the Shinigami saga, Po and Tigress along with Andrew and Harriet are getting married, also Po starts to show his Shinigami powers in this story.
1. Extra special

Shinigami saga: Bonded

Tigress P.O.V.

I was in Po's room relaxing with him, tomorrow was our wedding, we would be sharing a wedding with Andrew and Harriet, Viper was my maid of honor, Light was Po's best man, Andrew's best man was Emmett, Harriet's maid of honor was another female Shinigami, Po spoke up.

"Tigress, I want you to know I'm not just the dragon warrior anymore, I'm a Shinigami now" I looked into his piercing red eyes and stroked his face and said something back.

"I know, that just makes you even more special" I said to him as I pressed my lips against his, a tear fell down his eye, as I stroked it away I asked him something.

"Can I see your Shinigami form? I've been dying to see it" He nodded and turned into a red skeleton with muscles surrounding him, red spikes also attached to his back, after a while he phased back, I heard a loud thud and saw Andrew at our window.

"Hey Tigress, we need your soon to be husband for the night" Andrew said smiling, I looked at him wondering what they needed him for.

"I'm just late for my bachelor party" Po said stroking my cheek with a smile, I placed my hand on his shoulder and asked him something with sarcasm.

"Will there be pretty babes?" he laughed and smiled, he said something back to me.

"No just a few wanted criminals waiting to have their souls eaten" He kissed my forehead and jumped out the window and started walking with Andrew, Emmett, Light, Monkey, Mantis, and Crane, I decided to get to sleep since it was 11:20 at night.

Okay so the weddings are gonna take place in the next chapter, please review, thanks.


	2. Two Shinigamis, and a wedding

Tigress P.O.V.

Shifu walked both Harriet and I down the aisle, we saw Po and Andrew at the altar, Sidoh was the one who was conducting the wedding, as soon as we were at the altar Sidoh spoke.

"Dearly beloved mortals and Shinigami's, we are here to witness not one but two marriages, one between Mr. Po Ping and Ms. Tigress Shifu, the other between Mr. Andrew Evans and Ms. Harriet Daniels, now the both of you repeat after me, with this ring I be wed" the grooms did as Sidoh said, after a while both grooms said something I only thought happened in fairy tales.

"I do" Sidoh smiled an looked to the both of us, he spoke after wiping away his tears of joy.

"Now pronounce you husbands and wives, you may kiss the brides" we both kissed our now and forever husbands as the audience clapped, the reception went on for hours, Andrew and Harriet were spending their honeymoon in Rio, Po and I were spending ours in Bali.

As the boys said their goodbyes they were packing up their cars with luggage, then we drove off in separate directions.

That was the wedding, also please read and review my new story Casper, please review, thanks.


	3. Near

Po P.O.V.

It had been a week since the weddings, we had to get back from the honeymoon early since Tigress was getting ready to deliver our baby, if this ended badly I would have to make Tigress a Shinigami. Andrew came back from his honeymoon early as well after he turned Harriet into a Shinigami.

"It was wonderful, I wanted to be a Shinigami so badly" she told the all of us as we were wondering why Andrew would make his new wife a Shinigami, I helped Andrew delivered the child, it was beautiful baby boy, he was a tiger with marshmallow white fur, and chocolate brown eyes similar to Light's eyes.

"Hey there little guy" Tigress said to him as he laughed to the all of us, Light looked into his eyes and held his paw.

"How about we name him Near?" Light said to us as he smiled, we all stared at him with confusion because Near was a character from Death note.

"Whenever this little guy is "Near" something happy happens" Light said to the all of us, we all smiled and looked into his eyes, welcome to the world Near.

Sorry about the short chapter, I couldn't resist naming him Near sorry, please review, thanks.


End file.
